smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfing Like A Ray Of Sunshine
"Smurfing Like A Ray Of Sunshine" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the cartoon show episode "Can't Smurf The Music". About The Story The original plot of the story would have been an original story about the Smurfs dealing with an asteroid collision. Plot Summary With the introduction of Handy's new invention, the crystal disk smurfer, the Smurfs are now working to create what would be the first album to be produced on a crystal disk. Smurfette is encouraged by Empath to produce her first album, for which he enlists the help of Orbit, Sloppy, Harmony, and the Smurflings to work together to produce. During rehearsals for the album, the evil witch Chlorhydris gets sick of listening to all the happy music and so casts a spell which sucks all the music from the world and seals it up inside a magic horn. Soon everything in the village is dead silent as the Smurfs couldn't even whistle the Smurf song as they work. Papa Smurf takes Harmony and Tapper with him to find out what's causing all the music in the world to cease and discover the spell that Chlorhydris had cast, saying that the only way the spell can be broken is through music. Suddenly the evil witch captures Papa Smurf and Harmony while Tapper escapes to inform Empath what has happened. Meanwhile, Slouchy goes out into the forest to talk to the mute woodelf Laconia and discovers that only the music that can be heard has been stolen from the world, and that he could still hear music coming from within. Slouchy brings this information back to the village, and with it Empath takes Smurfette and the Smurflings to Chlorhydris' observatory to use sign language to sing Slouchy's song in order to break the spell and release music back into the world again. Sometime after Papa Smurf and Harmony are released and return to the village, Smurfette completes the creation of her first album, Ray Of Sunshine, which is then distributed throughout the entire village along with crystal disk smurfers on the day of its release. Notes * Tapper replaces Miner in this adaptation of the story where he goes with Harmony and Papa Smurf to find out the cause of all the music being stopped in the world. Title Translations * French: Le premier album de la Schtroumpfette ("Smurfette's First Music Album") * Spanish: El primer álbum de Pitufina * German: Das erste Album von Schlumpfine * Italian: Il primo album di Puffetta * Dutch: De eerste muziekalbum van Smurfin The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 Songs * "I Was Made For Smurfing You" * "I Wanna Rock" (guitar solo) * "Slouchy's Song" * "Glory To The Lord Our God" * "Doxology" * "Ray Of Sunshine" Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Handy -- Jensen Ackles * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Greedy -- Thomas Wilson * Vanity -- Mark Meer * Grouchy -- Steve Blum * Sloppy -- Greg Cipes * Tapper -- Karl Hanover (speaking), Robin Mark (singing) * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming * Smurflings -- Tara Strong, Nancy Cartwright, Tress MacNeille, and Pamela Hayden Humans * Chlorhydris -- Jean Gilpin Others * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Cartoon show episode adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:New invention stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories about magical items Category:Stories about music Category:Stories featuring Chlorhydris